1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coated non-metallic sheet having a brushed metal appearance, and coatings for, and method of making, the coated non-metallic sheet, and more particularly, to a glass sheet having a textured surface, and a coating applied over the textured surface to provide a coated sheet having a brushed metal appearance.
2. Discussion of the Present Technology
Metal sheets having a textured surface (hereinafter also referred to as “textured metal sheets”) have a striking and eye catching appearance which makes them desirable for use as part of the interior and exterior decor of buildings, in the manufacture of furniture, and in the manufacture of appliances. Although the textured metal sheets have acceptable appearance, there are drawbacks. For example and not limiting to the discussion, the textured metal sheets are opaque, excluding their use for transparent areas where viewing and/or transmitting visible light is desired. Another drawback is that the textured metal sheets are expensive, and still another drawback is that the exposed textured surface can be scratched and/or dented detracting from the textured pattern on the metal surface.
As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantages to provide a coated non-metallic sheet or article having a textured metal appearance without having the drawbacks of the presently available textured metal sheets.